Dont Go
by Chenminisart
Summary: Saat yg kau miliki pergi, apa yg akan kau lakukan? jika kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku. Tentu aku akan memperjuangkan dia sebelum ia pergi... kalau perlu aku ikut pergi bersamanya. . YAOI, slow update yaaa /Chenmin/exo/
1. chapter 1

Chenminisart Present

.

.

.

"Dont Go"

.

.

.

Semburat cahaya menyelinap masuk melewati celah tirai menuju segala penjuru kamar kecil penuh kehangatan.

Embun meluncur jatuh dari dedaunan, berbarengan dengan kicauan burung riuh berlagu.

Pemilik kamar itu masih nyaman berkutat dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Enggan melepaskan benda itu seperti seorang kekasih yang telah menemaninya tidur.

Hangat mentari perlahan mulai terasa. Semakin menambah kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang masih terlelap.

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, setelah hujan dimalam hari yang cukup lebat membuat pagi ini menjadi lebih segar.

Anak-anak riang berjalan sembari membuat cipratan dari genangan air, tertawa senang tanpa beban.

Kegiatan Mari Membuat Ibu Kesal mereka cukup sukses kali ini.

Kembali lagi kepada pemuda yang masih tertidur. Kini selimutnya tak lagi berada di atas kasur, mungkin tertendang olehnya. Karena kini matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya terlalu berlebihan.

Seseorang datang memasuki kamar pemuda tersebut. Membuka tirai, memungut selimut, dan membereskan sedikit kekacauan kamar tersebut.

Setelah selesai semua, seseorang yg diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut memandangi orang yg tertidur tadi.

"Jongdae~ bangun"

Ya, dia Kim Jongdae yang sedari tadi masih terlelap entah bermimpi apa. Dia adalah karyawan di sebuah perusahaan properti, dan memangku jabatan sebagai marketing manager. Dan Kim Minseok, yang bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi sebagai pemilik kedai tersebut.

Mereka berdua telah lama saling kenal, mengetahui sifat masing-masing, tau akan kekurangan mereka berdua, merasa cocok dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

"Hei dae~ hari ini kau tidak bekerja?"

Minseok yang sedang serius dengan sup buatannya itu bertanya kepada Jongdae yang setia memandangi punggung istri tercintanya membuat sarapan.

"Aku libur min, kau lupa?"

"Aah kau benar. Ini dia sup nya sudah matang"

Minseok baru ingat hari ini akhir pekan. Dan sup yang dibuatnya adalah sup brokoli dengan krim dan sedikit suiran daging ayam.

"Min"

Jongdae mendekat kearah Minseok yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan memeluknya dari belakang. Perasaan aneh mengerjap seluruh relung hatinya, ada yang berubah dari Minseoknya.

"Ada apa Dae? Aku sedang mencuci, cepat habiskan sup mu nanti dingin"

Tanpa menoleh Minseok terus fokus dengan 1 piring yang terus menerus ia cuci, padahal sudah ia bersihkan.

"Min~ apa kau lupa aku ini tidak menyukai brokoli ?, dan kenapa kau mencuci piring itu terus-menerus. Piring itu sudah bersih Min. Ada apa dengan mu sayang? Apa kau sakit?"

Terlihat sangat jelas Jongdae khawatir dengan keadaan Minseoknya. Biasanya tak pernah seperti ini, Minseok selalu mengingat apapun.

"Ah kau benar dae~ maafkan aku, akan ku buatkan makanan baru. Kau mau makan apa ?"

Minseoke berbalik, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah telah melupakan apa yang Jongdae tidak suka.

"Sudah jangan sedih, akan ku buatkan kau coklat hangat. Kau duduk saja Min"

Jongdae mengecup lembut puncak kepala Minseok, dan langsung membuatkannya coklat panas.

'Minseok kenapa menjadi pelupa? Aku khawatir, apa jangan-jangan'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

hayoo jangan jangan apa? wkwk

thanks bgt udah baca ff debut aku /tebar confetti/

Big thanks bgt wkwk

dan jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu yaa

with love chenminisart


	2. Perubahan

Hari ini tak secerah kemarin. Langit dipenuhi awan mendung. Jongdae memikirkan kejadian yg terjadi kemarin, sebenarnya Minseok kenapa, ada apa dengannya, dan apa dia baik baik saja.

Terlihat dari garis wajahnya kalau dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan _istrinya_. Hari ini Jongdae kembali bekerja, melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaan yang lusa kemarin belum ia selesaikan.

"Selamat Pagi Jongdae, Aku membawa laporan yang kau minta" Seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan milik Jongdae, membuyar kan lamunannya.

Dia adalah sekretarisnya Han Ji Young. Perempuan berperawakan tinggi, memiliki rambut lurus panjang, kulit putih, dan ya dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang sekretaris. Dia adalah teman satu kuliah Jongdae dahulu, tetapi mereka berbeda fakultas. Ji Young cukup berperan aktif dalam perusahaan properti tersebut, sehingga ia dipromosikan menjadi sekretaris Manager.

"Taruh saja di tray milik ku, terimakasih ya" tanpa menengok ke arah Ji Young, Jongdae berusaha fokus kepada layar komputernya. Pekerjaannya sedang menunggu untuk ia kerjakan namun ia susah untuk sedikit saja fokus.

"Kau terlihat buruk hari ini Dae, apa kau sakit?" Ji Young duduk dikursi bersebrangan dengan Jongdae, kelihatan sekali kalau Jongdae sedang banyak pikiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi maaf bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Sungguh bukan niatnya mengusir hanya saja Jongdae ingin ketenangan.

"Ah baik, maaf sudah mengganggu mu. Aku hanya menyarankan coba kau kerjakan pekerjaan mu di taman atas Dae~ disana cukup menyegarkan. Aku keluar dulu"

'Taman atas? Lumayan juga disana' Jongdae membereskan map-map, dan bergegas ke rooftop gedung.

Sebelum kesana Jongdae memesan secangkir kopi kepada Office boy. Untuk menjadi teman pendamping saat menikmati semilir angin disana.

•chenminisart•

"Ini dia Vanilla Latte dan churros with caramel saucenya tuan, selamat menikmati."

Keadaan cafe Minseok lumayan sepi hari ini, mungkin karena sudah bukan waktunya sarapan lagi. Secangkir kopi dengan makanan manis kurang mengenyangkan untuk makan siang bukan?.

Kedai Minseok biasanya ramai saat pagi dan sore menjelang malam. Kopi yang ia jual cukup bervariant, dan hampir semua kopi Minseok tau bagaimana rasanya. Jangan ditanya untuk urusan kopi, Minseok adalah maniaknya.

Kedai bertema _shabby chic_ penuh dengan motif bunga, warna _pastel_ yang banyak ditemui sudut-sudut cafenya, dan _furniture_ kecil yang memiliki kesan imut sesuai pemiliknya.

Karena berlokasi didekat sungai Han, cafenya cukup ramai dan lumayan terkenal. Dan rasa racikan kopi milik kedai Minseok cukup disukai banyak orang.

Minseok mempekerjakan kurang lebih 20 pekerja disana. Dan untuk urusan meracik kopi, kadang ia juga ambil bagian. _Fyi_ , rasa kopi yang Minseok racik akan terasa lebih legit dari barista lainnya. Ya hanya yang menyukai kopi saja yang bisa merasakan legitnya minuman yang dominan memiliki rasa pahit tersebut.

Sebenarnya Minseok cukup pintar untuk membuat cafenya dipenuhi pelanggan. Bukan hanya kopi dan makanan manis saja yang ia sajikan.

Untuk menarik perhatian konsumen, ia menjual _gelato_ yang dingin dan segar. Jadi tak hanya orang tua ataupun _penggila_ kopi saja yang mendatangi cafenya, anak-anak yang suka manis pun bisa menikmati karya seninya. Seorang koki biasa menyebut makanan yang ia buat adalah karya seni, begitu pula Minseok.

"Kyungie, apa kau sudah menyiapkan pesanan meja 4?" Minseok bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah kepala chef di kedainya. Kyungsoo sudah Minseok anggap sebagai adiknya, Minseok sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dan semenjak kedai ini minseok buka, Kyungsoo yang pintar memasak mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi kepala chef di cafe milik Minseok.

"Meja 4 ? Bukannya kau baru saja mengantarnya Hyung?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, dan mematikan kompornya sejenak. Ia heran mengapa Minseok bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah _jinjja_ ? Yang aku ingat baru saja aku menerima pesanannya." Minseok menyangkal pernyataan Kyungsoo, ia yakin pesanan meja 4 baru saja ia terima bagaimana mungkin telah ia antarkan.

"Minseokie hyung~ coba kau ingat ulang, nah ini buktinya" Kyungsoo menunjukan sebuah kertas pesanan tengahnya telah memiliki lubang, yang berarti memang sudah di selesaikan.

"Oh iya benar~ aku melupakannya hihi maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu Kyung" Minseok nyengir.

"Tumben kau tidak teliti seperti ini Hyung, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Bukan hanya kau yang berkata seperti itu, Jongdae juga. Apa aku sangat terlihat tidak sehat?" Minseok heran sekarang. Dia tidak merasa aneh sedikitpun, hanya sedikit lupa. ' _Apa lupa se mengkhawatirkan itu ya?'_ Pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat hyung, lagipula kedai tidak terlalu ramai aku bisa menghandle ini. Kesehatan lebih penting hyung"

"Tapi Kyungie~ sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula manusia bisa lupa juga kan? Jangan menghawatirkan ku Kyung"

"Hyung~ aku mohon hyung pulang, beristirahat lah sesekali ya~" Kyungsoo hampir saja aegyo supaya hyung yang merangkap sebagai bosnya ini bisa menuruti perkataannya.

"Ah~ baiklah kyungie aku pulang dulu" Minseok tidak kuat akan aegyo temannya yang satu ini.

•chenminisart•

"Angin disini sangat segar, lumayan lah untuk menjernihkan pikiran."

Sesampainya di rooftop, Jongdae duduk di bangku bawah pohon kecil yg menjadi satu-satunya pohon yang bertahan sewaktu tanaman lain tersambar petir. _Ironi_...

Bulan ini harga properti sedang melonjak tinggi, dan anehnya jumlah pembeli tidak pernah turun presentasenya. Seperti contohnya hari ini sekitar 2 unit apartemen terjual ditangan Jongdae, ah pasti besar bonus untuknya.

"Ah sial tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok." Jongdae mengusap wajah kasar, dan akhirnya dia malah tak mengerjakan apa-apa sama sekali.

"sebaiknya aku datangi Yixing uisa."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Thanks udah baca sampe chap sini wkwk, terimakasih buat yg udah kasih review dan saran buat aku. Maaf aku masih pemula dalam bidang perffan hehe. Semoga kalian suka sama kelanjutan ff ku ini, dan selalu pantengin kelanjutannya. Sekali lagi sangkyuuu.

With love chenminisart


End file.
